blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Confrontment and Judgment
Confrontment and Judgment (직면하고 판사 Jigmyeon hago Pansa lit. Confront and Judge) is the last chapter of Ordinary Day in School which concluded Natsumi's sin of killing Jun and it also foreshadowed the start of Summer Day in School. Synopsis After having a killing spree with Jun ending up being killed, Natsumi became more confused and started to cry uncontrollably. Ariella doesn't talk during the mourning of her friend while Natsumi screamed that she just wanted a normal highschool life. Not being able to be sane after losing her friend, Natsumi planned to commit suicide inwhich Ariella greatly disapproved, violently dragging her away from the cliff of the school's roof. However, after a powerful fight with only bare hands, Natsumi was accidentally pushed and she fell. Fortunately, Ariella grabbed her hand but due to heavy weight of both girls, Natsumi muttered her to let go. A few years passed, Ariella was seen in the sidewalk, complaining about the heavy traffic. As she waited, she pulled out an old photo of Natsumi and Jun together and she started to cry silently as she vivdly remembered the day where she let go of Natsumi's hand. Ariella scolded Natsumi for thinking so childishly and yelled for help. Natsumi sighed and grabbed her stun gun so that she could 'save' Ariella from falling with her (she noticed that no one was going to help them since it is 12 midnight and after a few more hours, they are both going to fall). Ariella held her bruised hand, reluctantly forgetting that Natsumi was already falling. She tried to reached out as Natsumi said her goodbyes and thanked Ariella for everything they did together and finally died. In the funeral party, both Asoko and Sasaki family buried their children with great grief as Ariella cried and said that both of them are idiots. After 3 years, Ariella (already graduated from highschool) visited their graves and saw Izumi, Natsumi's sister, giving both graves a bunch of flowers and saying her condolences. Ariella is seen waiting in the same sidewalk as her maid, Tomomi picked her up using the Harrington limo inwhich she (Ariella) thanked her for. Years passed and Ariella grew into a woman wearing the same kimono her sister wore most of time when she appeared in the story and she is seen holding a pipe that flowed smoke. Tomomi entered her chamber and said that the new maid and butler that she 'requested' already arrived inwhich Ariella thanked her again. The heiress wanted to see them personally and made her way to the visitng room. Ariella froze as the new maid, Aya Nakashima bear a resemblance of Natsumi resulting Ariella to hug her and say that she is back. Her new butler, Shinchiro Jimbo, asked if he doesn't get any hugs inwhich Ariella teased that she doesn't recognize him. While in an apartment, Andrew Harrington, the little brother of Annabelle and Ariella, is napping on the floor and he got up and started changing into his school uniform. At the same time, Rune Sasaki, the little sister of Jun is leaving for school but her mother called out that she forgot her lunch. Andrew, Rune and Izumi yelled that 'They're off!' (another meaning for 'I'm going to school now!') and then the story ended saying that they are off to a new beginning. Characters *Natsumi Asoko , lived for only a few moments then committed suicide *Jun Sasaki, died in the previous chapter *Ariella Harrington *Carlos McRemitz , he only appeared in the cover predicitng that he will appear in future projects *Tomomi *Aya Nakashima *Shinchiro Jimbo *Izumi Asoko, teenager foreshadowing *Rune Sasaki, teenager foreshadowing *Andrew Harrington, teenager foreshadowing Trivia *The ONLY old comic ever to be redone and has a lot of details added. *Ariella's kimono differs from the old one to the new one. *Natsumi became more confused in here than in the old one and she doesn't just go to the conclusion that she needed to commit suicide as her punishment. Category:Manga Category:Chapter